Hunger Games: Peeta et Katniss
by shiningstyles
Summary: Lorsque Peeta et Katniss se retrouvent à participer aux Hunger Games, ils sont bouleversés. Mais ils vont bien vite se rendre compte qu'ensemble, ils peuvent y arriver. Mais où est-ce-que cette histoire va les mener ?


Hunger Games: Tome 1. (Remix)

-Prim...? Appelais-je d'une toute petite voix. Prim ? O es-tu ? J' vitais les gens qui sortaient de la mine, ils taient trop press s pour pouvoir faire attention o ils allaient et finissaient toujours par nous bousculer. Dans le district douze, les mineurs sont nombreux, m me s'il faut tre majeur, ils font quelques-fois des exceptions. Je cherche ma soeur depuis d j trente minutes. J' tais partie chasser, et il a suffit de a pour qu'elle s' clipse. En rentrant chez moi, j'avais retrouv e ma m re compl tement affol e qui me suppliait de partir sa recherche. Je fixe les alentours, quand je finis par croiser son regard.  
-Prim ! Je commence crier d' nervement. Prim ! Me voyant dans cet tat, elle se pr cipite vers moi, un petit sac dos rose la main.  
-Oh, salut, grande-soeur.. fit-elle de sa voix qui me fait toujours craquer.  
Mais l , je n'avais pas envie de c der.  
-Qu'est-ce-que tu fais l ? Tu ne dois sortir qu'avec maman ou moi, tu le sais. Sortir toute seule, c'est dangereux ! Des Pacificateurs trainent partout ! Imagine ce qu'il se serait pass si...  
Avant que je ne termine ma phrase, je reste perplexe. Derri re elle se trouvait un gar on, immobile, qui n'osait pas dire un mot. Il tait d'une tr s grande taille, il avait de larges paules. Il devait avoir seulement un an de plus que moi.  
-T'es qui, toi ? Je lui demande s chement. Qu'est-ce-que tu faisais avec ma petite-soeur ? Il n'a pas le temps de r pondre que Prim se place nouveau en face de moi et ouvre grand son sac dos.  
-Il m'a offert du pain, il travaille dans une boulangerie, et je passais juste devant, regarde, c'est celle-l , me r pondis-t-elle de sa voix aig . Je me souviens alors, tout me revient. Ce gar on est celui que j'ai vu il y a quelques ann es, deux ans, je pense. J' tais recrocquevill e sur moi-m me, mon p re tait mort depuis peu et j'essayais de trouver un moyen de nourir ma soeur et ma m re, en vain. Je savais chasser, mais j'avais beaucoup de mal, plus comme aujourd'hui. Et j' tais allong e devant sa boulangerie, dans la boue, sous la pluie, en train de mourir de faim. J'aurai p rentrer chez moi, ce moment-l , mais je n'en avais pas envie. Car je savais que d s que mon pied se serait pos dans ma maison, Prim m'aurait saut dessus en me demandant si j'avais trouv de la nourriture, et je savais ce que j'aurais t forc e de lui r pondre.; "D sol e, Prim, je n'ai rien eu comme gibier." Et je m'imaginais sans cesse sa mine d ue, les larmes lui montantes aux yeux, ses joues creuses qui lui donnait l'air affamm e. Me voyant comme cela, il a eu piti et m'a offert une norme miche de pain. Ce dernier tait sec et rassit, il tait aussi destin aux animaux car il n' tait plus assez bon pour la vente. Mais la place de a, il l'a offert moi, la pauvre Katniss Everdeen du district douze, habitante de la Veine. -Je voyais que ta petite-soeur avait tr s envie de mon pain, elle tait plant e devant ma vitrine, alors... Je lui ai donn une miche de pain, je... J'esp re que tu ne prendras pas a pour une d claration de guerre, m'explique-t-il.  
En fait, ce n'est pas lui qui tient la boulangerie, ce sont ses parents, ces derniers d testent d'ailleurs tout le monde. Surtout sa m re, c'est une vraie sorci re. Il me semble qu'elle bat ses fils, c'est pour a que ce gar on qui m'ait inconnu a souvent des traces et des marques rouges au visage, ou des blessures ses jambes et ses bras. Elle n'aurait jamais accept de m'offrir de la nourriture comme lui l'a fait. Et si elle s' tait rendue compte de ce qu'il m'avait offert, elle l'aurait frapp , encore et encore, jusqu' ce qu'il promette de ne plus jamais recommencer, et encore. -Pourquoi est-ce-que je prendrais a pour une d claration de guerre ? C'est tr s gentil, ce que tu as fait pour elle, r pondis-je sur un ton plus sec que voulu.  
-Parce-que tout ceux qui osent parler ta petite-soeur sans la connaitre sont des ennemis pour toi, tout le monde le sait, me dit-il avec incr dulit .  
-Je la prot ge, c'est tout, commen ais-je. Et puis, me faire des amis, c'est pas mon truc.  
Dans le district douze, il y avait deux parties, le quartier de la Veine -o j'habite-, et le quartier du centre-ville, tout simplement. Dans la Veine, les gens sont beaucoup plus pauvres que les autres et moins hauts plac s dans le district. Nous n'avons pas manger dans la Veine, ou plut t pas assez d'argent pour en acheter. Mes voisins se succ dent toujours, car ils meurent tous de faim. Heureusement, j'ai appris chasser et je brise les r gles du Capitole pour aller chasser au del des limites autoris es. Le Capitole. Ce nom me fait frissoner, trembler de peur. C'est l -bas qu'habitent les gens haut-plac s et les plus riches de tous. Le pr sident habite l -bas. C'est le Capitole qui d cide toutes les horreurs qui se d roulent. Ce sont aussi eux qui ont subi une r volte, il y a de longues ann es. Mais les "rebelles" qui se sont r volt s contre le Capitole et leurs r gles affreuses ont finis par mourir, ex cut s la vue de tout les autres qui n'avaient pas os s d fier le Capitole. Et le district qui s' tait rebell contre eux, le district treize, a fini en poussi re, limin de la surface du globe. Depuis, ils ont organis s plusieurs choses pour faire peur aux districts. Et a fonctionne. Nous sommes tous terrifi s. Terrifi s par quoi ? Les Jeux, bien videmment. Chaque ann e depuis la r volte ont lieu des Jeux, qui se font appel s les Hunger Games. Lors de ces preuves, dans chaque district est tir au sort une personne de sexe masculin et une autre de sexe f minim. Ce qui nous fait en tout vingt-quatre joueurs dans les Hunger Games, on les appelle les tributs. Et chaque ann e, nous sommes oblig s de regarder les Jeux la t l , des Pacificateurs passent r guli rement et al atoirement dans les maisons de chacuns pour v rifier qu'on les visionne bien. Lorsque ce n'est pas le cas, c'est un signe de r bellion, et la personne se fait aussit t ex cut e aux yeux de tout son district. Les tributs sont choisis au hasard, mais ils doivent avoir entre douze et dix-huit ans. Lorsque quelqu'un est s lectionn pour les Jeux, une autre personne peut prendre sa place, mais a n'est encore jamais arriv . Si, une fois, dans le district privil gi , le district deux. Mais dans aucun autre, et encore moins dans le district douze. Puis ensuite, les tributs sont envoy s dans une ar ne o ils devront se battre mort. Vingt-trois morts et un vainqueur. Voil la principale r gle. -Au fait, reprit le gar on, je m'appelle...  
-Je m'en fou, dis-je franchement. Viens, Prim, on s'en va. Maman se fait un sang d'encre, t'aurais pas d partir. Je pris ma petite-soeur par le bras en la serrant le plus fermement possible, puis elle se retourna vers l'int ress avant de lui glisser un petit "Merci". J'aurais d le remercier, moi aussi, mais je ne suis pas bavarde pour un sous. N'emp che que je ne suis pas polie et gentille avec lui, apr s ce qu'il a d j fait pour moi et Prim... Nous offrir ces miches de pain... Je suppose que j' tais juste totalement paniqu e, apr s tout, demain a lieue la moission. Je sentais le regard du gar on dans mon dos, il avait les cheveux d'un blond lunaire, les cheveux en piques dress s sur sa t te. Il avait de beaux yeux noirs t n breux, qui donnaient l'impression d' tre parfaitement incrust s dans notre cerveau. Il me parraissait beau, fort, intelligent, m me. Et gentil, aussi, compr hensif. Bon, je n'allais tout de m me pas passer mon temps le congratuler toute seule dans ma t te. Je rentre chez moi et d couvre ma m re, toujours paniqu e et en pleur devant la chemin e. Lorsqu'elle entend nos pas, elle se retourne et les muscles de son visage parraissent se d tendre.  
-Prim ! Oh, ma petite-fille, d buta-t-elle, ne me fais plus jamais un coup pareil ! Je ne pouvais m me pas venir te chercher cause du patient ! O tais-tu ? Je t'avais d j dit de ne..  
Ma maligne petite-soeur trouva un moyen pour que ma m re arr te son discours pitoyable, elle saisit son sac dos, le posa par terre et l'ouvra. Quand ma m re vit le pain, elle se pr cipita vers Prim et la saisit dans ses bras.  
-Oh, tu as fais a pour nous ! Tu es tellement intelligente, ma petite Prim, lui fit-elle.  
Il est vrai que ma soeur est tr s intelligente et maligne pour son ge. Ma m re la couvra de baisers, puis le chat -si on peut qualifier cette horible b te d'un chat- s'avan a vers Prim en miaulant pour obtenir des caresses. C' tait son chat, juste elle. Tant mieux, je le d testais. Elle l'avait appel Buttercup. Il tait minuscule, mais gros, il avait des poils gris et noirs, avec de grandes moustaches blanches, un museau applati et des yeux qui me faisaient plus peur qu'autre chose. Il me ha ssait aussi, alors, c' tait plus simple. Il me d testait surtout depuis que j'avais essay de le noyer dans le lac c t de notre maison quand je n'avais que treize ou quatorze ans. Pendant la nuit, je me r veilla en sursaut, car j'entendis Prim hurlait. -Prim ?! Hurlais-je. Prim, est-ce-que a va ?! Je la trouva dans sa chambre, terrifi e, son visage plein de sueur. -Encore un cauchemar ? Lui demandais-je.  
-Oui, dit-elle en pleurant. C' tait moi, Katniss. C' tait moi. J' tais s lectionn e pour les Jeux. Prim venait d'avoir douze ans il y a quelques jours, depuis, elle faisait des cauchemars chaque nuit, avec la c l bre voix d'Effie Trinket qui annoncait au district douze que Prim tait choisie au hasard comme tribut pour les Hunger Games.  
-Ne t'inqui te pas, Prim, ton nom n'est inscrit qu'une fois, rien ne va t'arriver, lui dis-je pour la rassurer.  
Et j' tais sinc re, il n'y avait aucun risque pour elle. En revanche, pour moi, je risquais gros. Elle se blottit contre moi, puis on dormit ensemble. Le lendemain matin, je me r veilla tr s t t, puis je me rendis dans mon endroit favori, les bois. Je n'avais pas le droit de m'y rendre. Personne n'y avait droit. Mais je m'en fichais, c' tait le seul endroit o je pouvais tre moi-m me, le seul endroit qui me rappelait mon p re, le seul endroit o j' tais... libre. Une fois que la pancarte "Interdiction d'aller plus loin" tait pass e, je me retrouva en face de la grande cl ture lectrique du district douze, qui ne fonctionnait jamais. Je passe entre les fils et me dirige plus loin, pour m'enfoncer dans la for t. Je me pr cipite vers un grand tronc d'arbre et je r cup re mon arc et mon carquois de fl ches que je laisse toujours l'int rieur. Je me rends ensuite en direction d'un petit lac qui m' voque beaucoup de souvenirs. Le lac o j'ai appris nager avec mon p re. Puis, lorsque je croise une biche, je saisis ma chance. Sans qu'elle ne me voit, je sors une fl che de mon carquois. En toute discr tion, je la positionne sur mon arc et bande celui-ci. Je m'appr te tirer.  
-T'en feras quoi, une fois que tu l'aura tu ? Crie une voix derri re moi que je reconnais aussit t.  
La voix rauque et puissante de mon meilleur-ami fait fuir l'animal, je l che ma fl che au dernier moment, pour essayer de l'atteindre quand-m me, mais c'est trop tard. Trop rapide. Je me retourne et fixe mon ami des yeux. Il est adoss un arbre, toujours avec ce petit rictus en coin de l vres, ses yeux marrons dress s sur sa t te, avec ses beaux yeux bleus, refl tant le magnifique lac qui symbolise ma relation avec mon p re. -Gale ! Je l'aurais eu si t'avais pas hurl comme a ! Lui hurlais-je.  
-H , doucement, Catnip ! Me r pondit-il. Je suis d sol , d'accord ? -D sol ? C' tait le premier de l'ann e ! Prim et ma m re auraient pu manger leur faim, pour une fois ! -Bon, attends...  
Il saisit une grosse pierre et l'envoie bouler dans les arbres, ce qui d clenche un envol d'oiseaux. J'encoche une fl che le plus vite possible, je vise, puis je tire. La fl che atterit tout droit sur l'oiseau, qui s' crase au sol. Je me retourne vers Gale, toute souriante, quand d' normes bruits de r acteurs se font entendre. Du vent se dirige dans notre direction pour s' lever au dessus de Gale et moi. Je l ve les yeux vers le ciel pour y d couvrir l'hovercraft venant tout droit du Capitole. Dedans se trouve Effie Trinket, celle qui tire aux sorts les tributs dans les districts, et certainement un tas de gens importants. -Et voil ... La sorci re d'Effie et ses monstres d barquent, venant tout droit du Capitole, dit Gale.  
-Hmm... J'ai tellement peur pour la moisson, Gale.  
-T'inqui te, Catnip ! Il ne t'arrivera rien. Il me prit dans ses bras, et je m'y blottis. Puis je rentra quelques heures plus tard. J'ouvris la porte ab m e et sale de ma "maison" et la premi re chose que j'y d couvris f t Prim. Elle tait v tue d'un magnifique haut blanc avec un ruban en dentelle bleue ciel, avec une sublime jupe bleue ciel galement. Elle avait d tach ses cheveux qui pendaient d sormais dans son dos, ils taient raides et lisses, mais ils taient parfaits, d'un blond clatant de vitalit . Elle s' tait faite sublime pour la moisson, nous tions tous oblig s de nous habiller correctement ce jour-l , ce qui m' nervait profond ment. -Tu es magnifique, Prim, lui dis-je en souriant.  
Elle me rendit mon sourire, puis je rentra son haut dans sa jupe.  
-Rentre ta queue, petit canard, lui dis-je gentiement.  
Elle gloussa.  
-Je t'ai choisie une robe, toi aussi, lan a ma m re d'un ton extr mement sec.  
Je me retourna vers elle et lui lan a un regard noir.  
-Je porterai celle que je veux, apr s tout, je me d brouille seule depuis longtemps pr sent.  
Effectivement, je me d brouille toujours seule, ou avec Gale. Je prot ge Prim. Et ma m re. M me apr s ce qu'elle m'a fait vivre. Apr s la mort de mon p re dans un horrible accident la mine, elle s'est effondr e, mais ne s'en est jamais remise, elle est restait couch e pendant des jours et des jours sans dire un seul mot. Je voulais qu'elle me parle, mais elle ne disait rien. Je la nourrissais la cuill re, sans qu'elle puisse r ellement avaler. Elle ne bougeait plus. Je m'occupais du m nage, de chasser pour ramener du gibier, de surveiller et d' lever Prim, alors qu'elle restait plant e l , dans son lit ou parfois sur sa chaise. C'est tout ce qu'elle faisait dans sa journ e: Se lever de son lit pour se rendre jusqu' sa chaise. Je lui en veux tellement. Je me rends donc dans la salle-de-bain, o je me d crasse. Je me savonne et me lave les cheveux avec attention. Lorsque je suis enfin pr te, je choisie ce que je vais porter. Ma m re m'a pr par une robe tr s belle, c'est celle qu'elle portait lors de son mariage avec mon p re, cette robe est la plus pr cieuse de toutes pour elle, pourquoi me l'aurait-elle confier ? Dans le district douze, nous n'avons pas assez d'argent pour acheter une robe de mari e, il n'y en a d'ailleurs aucune dans le district. La soie ou autre mati re de ce genre co terait beaucoup trop cher pour les vendeurs de la Plaque ou des Boutiques. La Plaque est l'un de mes endroits favoris, c'est l -bas que j'y revends mon gibier, lorsqu'il ne m'est pas indispensable. J'y revends aussi quelques breloques que je trouve parfois. Sae Boui-Boui est une de mes plus grandes amies, en fait... Elle est ma seule et unique amie, avec Gale. Donc parfois, elle se d brouille pour me faire des prix et nous offrir des petits cadeaux, moi ou Prim, mais elle ne vend pas de nourriture, pas de chance pour nous. Je me d cide, en fin de compte, enfiler la robe de ma m re, en plus de lui faire plaisir, j'aurai l'air moins b te que dans mon sweet capuche trou et mon pantalon en toile marron fonc . Avec a, elle m'a mit de magnifiques chaussures, talons, mais des tout petits. M me Prim saurait marcher avec. Une fois les chaussures enfil es, je me d p che de me rendre dans le salon.  
-Tu es la plus belle ! M' crit ma petite-soeur.  
-Tu es vraiment sublime. Merci d'avoir mit ma robe, Katniss, me dit ma m re.  
Je leur sourit, et je me rends compte que c'est la premi re fois depuis des mois que j'adresse un sourire ma m re, et aussi que c'est la premi re fois depuis une ternit qu'elle prononce mon pr nom.  
-J'aimerais tre comme toi, dit Prim de sa petite voix enfantine.  
-Oh non, c'est moi qui aimerait tre comme toi, petit canard, lui dis-je en caressant ses cheveux.  
Les miens taient l ch s, comme les siens. Ils s' taient ondul s gr ce l'eau, ce qui me donnait l'air d'une fille venant tout droit du district deux, elles ont presque toutes les cheveux boucl s. J'ouvre la porte et laisse passer ma m re et ma soeur, puis je la referme en jetant un dernier regard mon chez-soi. J'apper ois Buttercup au carreau, il miaule et fixant Prim du regard.  
-Toi, tu vas finir la casserole, lui dis-je tout bas, m me si je sais qu'il ne peut pas m'entendre.  
Je m' lance en courant apr s ma soeur, pour la capturer entre mes bras et la chatouiller, car je sais qu'elle a tr s peur d' tre s lectionn e. Elle se marre, puis on arrive enfin la grand-place du district douze. Une estrade est mise en place, avec un petit micro gris, celui dans lequel Effie Trinket ne va pas tarder lever sa voix aig et tr s nervante. Prim se fait emport e sans que je ne le vois par une dame entre deux ges, puis elle se fait emmener vers son groupe de la Veine. Je cherche Gale du regard. Ma m re est partie rejoindre le coin des adultes. Gale ne peux pas m'approcher, car il a plus de dix-huit ans, il doit rester lui aussi avec le groupe adulte. Il me lance un regard, puis ses l vres forment les mots "Tu es magnifique". Je lui adresse un sourire, puis il me fait un clin d'oeil. J'aimerais tellement qu'il soit mes c t s en ce moment m me. A vrai dire, je ne suis m me pas s re de ce que je ressens pour lui. Je sais qu'il est le meilleur-ami et confident que j'ai, mais qu'en adviendra-t-il avec le temps ? Il ne s'est jamais rien pass entre nous, mise part le lundi dernier. Nous tions au bord du lac, nous parlions justement des Jeux. Puis j'ai pens e Prim, qui tait forc e, comme tout le monde, de regarder les Hunger Games la t l vision. Elle devrait encore une fois regarder vingt-trois personnes se faire tuer. Se faire d chiqueter. Je me souviens de cette larme qui coulait sur ma joue, et de la main de Gale qui s'appuyait sur celle-ci pour s cher mes larmes. Il n'enlevait pas sa main, il la passa au contraire dans mes cheveux, puis il me fixait droit dans les yeux, sans sourciller. Nos yeux taient plong s l'un dans l'autre. Mais ce moment a malgr tout tait bris par une dispute de marchands de la Plaque qui a fini en ex cution sur la grand-place. Une voix me sorti de mes pens es. Cette voix. Si aga ante. Ce ne pouvait tre qu'elle, Effie Trinket. En effet, je tourne mon regard vers l'estrade, et je la vois, qui tapote sur le micro pour v rifier qu'il fonctionne. Elle se fait une coiffure loufoque diff rente pour chaque occasion. Cette ann e, pour cette moisson, elle a d cid e de se colorer les cheveux en bleu ciel, assorti la jupe de Prim. C'est horrible. Premi rement, a ne lui va pas, deuxi mement, c'est une horreur, ses cheveux sont tout serr s en dessous de son norme chapeau. Elle a galement mit du fond de teint tr s blanc, comme de la neige, qui recouvre tout son visage. Son rouge l vre de couleur bleu fonc fait une forme de coeur sur ses l vres p les. Et pour finir, ses extensions de cils doivent faire plus de cinq centim tres, et ils sont bleus galement. Inutile de dire que a la rend path tique, mais qu'elle n'en a m me pas conscience. C'est certainement comme- a qu'ils s'habillent au Capitole. Sa voix s' leve alors pour de bon dans le microphone.  
-Bienvenue, bienvenue, bienvenue, commence-t-elle. Joyeux Hunger Games ! Et puisse le sort vous tre favorable ! "Joyeux Hunger Games, et puisse le sort vous tre favorable". Quoiqu'il arrive, deux personnes de notre district vont tre choisies pour tre envoy s la mort dans ces Jeux, alors le sort ne sera certainement pas favorable qui que ce soit du district douze. Voil pourquoi cette phrase est inutile, mais elle la r p te chaque an, tout comme le pr sident Snow, Seneca Crane, Ceasar Flickerman... -Tr s bien, comme d'habitude, dit-elle, les filles d'abord.  
Puis elle s' lance rapidement vers le premier globe en verre qui contient tout les papiers des potentiels tributs. N'importe qui peut tre s lectionn . Et ce moment stressant m'englouti. J'ai peur. Comme chaque ann e, je suis horrifi e. Elle choisie le papier avec pr caution, sans savoir quel nom il contient. Elle retourne en face du micro, nous fixe de ses yeux verts meraudes, et elle d pli le papier. Une fois ce dernier d pli , elle le lit, haut et fort dans le micro.  
-Primerose Evderdeen.  
Lorsqu'elle prononce ce nom, je me fige. Je tremble. Je vois ma petite-soeur, totalement terrifi e. Puis mon cerveau m'envoie une image, je vois Prim se faire d chiqueter par un autre tribut quelcquonque, elle se fait arracher le visage en une gicl e de sang rouge vif. Et je r alise que je peux la sauver. Je m' lance travers la foule, pousse tout le monde au passage, et je d boule en plein derri re Prim, je hurle son nom en pleurant, et toute la foule me regarde. Tout le district douze me d visage, mais je n'en ai que faire. Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est elle, c'est ma petite-soeur. Des Pacificateurs viennent me retenir.  
-Non ! Non ! Attendez ! Je me met hurler pleins poumons. Je suis volontaire ! Je suis volontaire ! Je me porte volontaire comme tribut ! J'entends des gens s'exclamaient dans la foule, puis je vois Prim qui se met hurler son tour mon pr nom, qui se d bat pendant que les Pacificateurs l'emp chent de me rejoindre.  
-Non ! Hurle-t-elle. Katniss ! Katniss ! L chez-moi ! Je vois Gale, en pleine panique, qui se pr cipite vers Prim et la soul ve du sol, puis il l'emm ne vers ma m re. Tout s'est pass tellement vite. Un papier tir . Le nom de Primerose Evderdeen cri . Et une volontaire dans le district douze. La foule me d visage, incr dule, puis la voix d'Effie Trinket se remet s' lever dans le micro. Tout le monde a l'air triste par rapport cette sc ne, tous sauf elle. On dirait que a la laisse de marbre, qu'elle n'en a rien faire. Que tout a lui est compl tement gale. -Allez, n'aie pas peur, avance-toi, dit-elle en essayant de para tre gentille.  
Je monte la rejoindre sur l'estrade, aussi doucement qu'une tortue.  
-Bien. Comment t'appelles-tu, ch re tribut volontaire ? Me demande-t-elle.  
J'h site avant de r pondre, et je finis par me rendre compte que j'y suis oblig e.  
-Katniss Evderdeen, dis-je tout bas.  
Des larmes sont coinc es dans mes yeux, mais elles ne coulent pas. Pourtant, elles sont bien l , mais ce n'est pas le bon moment, mon cerveau est trop perturb ce moment l pour verser ne serait-ce qu'une larme.  
-Enfin ! Hurle Effie Trinket travers le district douze. Un rebondissement dramatique et innatendu dans le district douze ! Un tonn re d'applaudissements pour Katniss Evderdeen ! Elle fait signe de frapper dans ses mains, mais personne ne la suit. Non, la place de a, tout le district portent leur main droite leur bouche, puis l vent trois doigts vers le ciel. Et l , les larmes tombent. Ce signe est connu dans tout les districts et au Capitole. C'est un signe de respect, rarement utilis . Et voil que ces gens ont tous fait ce signe pour moi, pour me donner le courage et la force d'y arriver. M me s'ils savent aussi bien que moi que je ne reviendrais jamais. Une seule personne a remport les Jeux dans le district douze, je ne me souviens m me plus de son nom, je sais juste qu'aujourd'hui, il vit compl tement seul, isol de tous et que c'est un ivrogne. Effie Trinket se retient de hurler tout le monde d'applaudir, puis elle se lance vers le globe des tributs potentiels masuclins.  
-Maintenant, les tributs m les, dit-elle.  
Les tributs "m les" et "femelles"... Voil comment les gens du Capitole surnomment les participants aux Jeux. Ils nous prennent pour des animaux qui vont se battre en cage. Je haie le Capitole. Je l'ai toujours ha e. Elle pioche de nouveau un papier, le d pli sous les yeux terrifi s des gar ons et des parents du district, puis elle annonce haute voix: -Peeta Mellark.  
Et je vois, au loin, une poign e d'adolescents se retourner vers le concern . Et ce moment-l , je r alise qui est Peeta Mellark.

Chapitre 2:

Il est l'homme qui nous a offert ces pains, moi et Prim. C'est donc a, son nom...Peeta Mellark. Il n'y croit pas. Ses yeux s'embuent, a se voit d'ici. Il n'a pas d'autre choix que d'avancer, sous le regard soutenu de la foule. Puis il monte les marches avec pr caution, et se place c t d'Effie Trinket.  
-Eh bien ! Se remet-elle crier. Serrez-vous la main ! On s'ex cute. Je sens sa main chaude saisir la mienne, qui est au contraire glac e. Effie sourit de toutes ses dents blanches parfaitement bien align es. -Katniss Everdeen et Peeta Mellark ! R p te-elle, en euphorie.  
Quant moi et lui, on se regarde avec perplexit , on voit la terreur que poss de l'autre. Nous sommes terrifi s.  
-Joyeux Hunger Games ! Et puisse le sort vous tre favorable.  
Favorable ? Ouais, c'est a, ouais.


End file.
